


The good son and the bad wolf

by promisingahurricane



Series: Of warm fingers and shivering hearts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Derek Has a Big Dick, Feral Derek, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Stiles Feels, Stiles Likes Derek, Stiles Stilinski Has Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wet Clothing, Wet Derek, body heat, dub-con, suprise sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisingahurricane/pseuds/promisingahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Stiles listens and stays home instead of running through the forest. He hates it. Still, he gets what he wants when a soaking wet and monosyllabic Alpha barges into his cozy room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good son and the bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a rooooll. Yeah. So this was stuck in my head (too much rain in the last days). Enjoy!

I sat in my room, while the heavy rain clattered against the window. Well, as far as you can call it sitting. That's a thing I rarely do...even in my sleep I turn every two minutes. Latest. Right now, I was tapping with my left hand on the table, while my feet danced underneath it. I was trying to listen to music, but my thoughts were - as always- with those furry idiots who chased through the night. Because they are the big bad wolves and little human Stiles has to stay home like the good boy he isn't.

Although being the sheriff’s kid, or actually because of it, I never really was a good boy. Ask my dad. Or the nurses. My teachers. My best friend who I constantly drag into trouble. Oh they’d all have some stories to tell to prove that I may am intelligent but idiotic and a babbling whirlwind of chaos and did I mention idiotic?

I tend to act on instinct, too fast, not thinking of consequences. The whole werewolf blah blah just happened to make it worse. You don't get too much time to think things through when a half beast is trying to get its fangs underneath your skin. Plans you make within a few seconds usually don’t work out that great, but it’s not like you get a time out to think of a good one.

How the hell I managed to stay alive was still a miracle to me (but aren’t we all glad I am), since sarcasm is my only defense and to be honest: it doesn't work that well with humans and so, bloodthirsty creatures don’t really care about it either.

A shiver ran down my spine as memories flashed through my mind. Long teeth recently really had been too close to me and my neck for my comfort, but sitting here, doing _nothing_ was absolutely against my nature. I couldn't help throwing another look at my phone. No call, no text. Of fucking course.

After I selected another song I jumped up on my feet and walked to the window to turn the heater up. It was rather cold these days, which made my temper even worse. I'm not good with cold dark days. For reasons. Mostly, because they depress me, make me think of my childhood when I curled up into my mum’s – nope. Bad territory.

I traced the rain drops on the window for a moment. The pack was probably soaked by now. They may have higher body temperatures, but even that has a limit. As far as I know. And I’m still the researcher of this troupe so if it were differently I’d probably have stumbled over it by now.

Derek's image popped up in my head. The first time that I had accidently touched him, it had felt like laying a hand on a hot oven. My hand had jerked away automatically, although it didn't hurt. But even if everyone tends to say so, I'm not a complete idiot. Most of the time. You just _don't_ touch an alpha. Unless you want your hand separated from the rest of your body. Then, please go ahead and pet the cute little wolfie. If it looks like he’s trying to bite…he only wants to play.

Derek had been a sourwolf and jackass to me too many times to count and still I couldn't help but worry. Mr. Alpha would probably never admit it, but I already saved his ass many times which kinda makes me worthy of _some_ information. For fucks sake, I held him up in a swimming pool for ages. And he was pretty heavy with all that muscle on him. _My_ muscles ached for a week straight after that delightful pool party. That HAS to be worth something, right??

At least that's what I thought. But guess what: Apparently wrong, judging from the mission updates I wasn’t getting like I was supposed to. I made Scott promise it. Even Derek had agreed with an annoyed huff after I had sworn to stay put for tonight. I'm getting sick of trying to figure him out.

With another heavy sigh I turned off all the lights, except the one on my nightstand and walked towards the bed. I was in no mood for a shower so I decided to get under the covers and hope for some sleep. That would at least shorten this damn waiting.

Lazily, I crawled into bed with my sweat pants and an old hoodie on, which actually was my dad’s before I stole it from his closet, and pulled the blanket over me. While I closed my eyes for the first time today (aside from blinking, duh), I already knew this wouldn't happen if I didn't throw in some pills. Lately, my rations have become larger. And when I say larger I mean the difference between a creek and a river.

My body currently worked thanks to pain killers, adderall, sleeping pills, relaxants and some other colorful medicine, which Deaton had provided me with and wasn’t totally legal. And all that in the house of a cop. Good going Stilinski. Like I said…not a good kid at all. And yes, I did feel bad.

But if I wanted to be able to move at all despite bruises or cuts and not constantly suffer from panic attacks and nightmares, there’s only so much I could do. I didn’t want to trouble the others or make them think they couldn’t depend on me when they needed to. I’m just human after all.

If Dad ever found out about this, no explanation in the world would get me out of this mess. He was suspicious enough with how many scratches, black eyes, bruises and cuts I recently suffered from ‘Lacrosse’. When I didn’t even play on first row. I’m a great son.

With the help of a glass of water I got some pills down my throat and lay down again. The warmness of the room lulled me in, accelerating the effect of the medicine, which made my head heavy and fuzzy. I snuggled into my favorite pillow with another sigh. So cozy...

_Oh shut up. Growling? Really?_

I drifted off again, red eyes weaving into my pre-dream thoughts, as I heard the throaty sound get louder.

 _God damnit. Not even in my sleep?! Damn creatures_. Long bloody claws ghosted in my mind and made me tremble. _Why not fluffy puppies? It would be so adorable.. Not fangs and claws but a small cutie running up to you..._

The growling made place for a whiny sound.

“Stiles.”

_Yup. That's me. Now shut up and go away._

_Wait. Should I be waking up? I mean..is there someone in my room or is that in my dream?_

“Wake. The fuck. _Up_.”

Uh, that sounded pissed. But thanks for answering. Weird that I couldn't see a thing. _Oh. Wait. Open eyes. That'll probably help._ Sleepy brains have the weirdest thoughts. As I did, I wished I didn't. With a groan I let myself fall back deeper into the pillows.

“Hi Derek.”

I was still not entirely sure I was actually awake. Mainly, because my brain failed to tell me why a soaking wet alpha stood in my room, staring at me with crimson eyes. I sat up again in frustration and glanced at my fingers. Five. Alright.

Then, my eyes followed the wet trail from the window to where he stood. Great. Mystery solved. I frowned and made a mental note to finally put a lock on that thing. My gaze wandered back and I examined his muddy naked feet and took a closer look at his body starting from there.

Good god...he looked awful. As far as anyone as drop dead gorgeous as him (I have eyes, sue me) could look awful. I mean, his jeans were ripped into shreds, his shirt barely connected through single cords. His dark hair framed his features in wet strands and was cause to even more water dripping on his face. He was dirty, bloody and drenched. But his face was even worse. Hell, I saw him bloodier than he was now, but I have never seen him look so tired and worn out and agitated at the same time.

Hm. No direct saving ass tonight, but it sure looked like he needed some kind of help. Aside from a psychologist to finally solve some of those issues of his that caused him to turn teenagers into werewolves and pay nightly visits to me with blood all over him.

He didn't move a single muscle throughout my inspection. However, now that I was done, he started growling again. My eyes flicked back up to his skeptically when my mind returned from its stroll. I clenched my teeth and frowned. No to that attitude. Not with me.

“Dude, get your shit together. You’re the one who climbed through _my_ window.”

Derek’s shoulders tensed as he bared his sharp teeth with a rumbling noise.

Ooookay. So maybe no more snapping at him tonight. Not the best idea. He was wounded and already pissed. But hey, he isn't allowed to perform his usual grumpy alpha act with me. Especially, since he always goes out of his way to point out that I'm not part of the pack or a person he can trust. So he’s not my alpha and not even being a scary ass motherfucker from time to time will make me submit to him. Equality and stuff. He didn’t trust me, I didn’t trust him.

And still, here he stood like I was somehow a resource he could still access, not even using words to ask for help. Just dripping all over the place and ruining my carpet. Great social skills. If he kept developing at this pace, he will soon advance to be as interactive and likeable as a cactus.

Filled with new anger I got up and walked past him. I half expected him to hit me or push me up against a wall, like he usually did, but strangely, he didn't. It only caused me to deepen my frown. I really spent too much time with him.

“Get out of those clothes. I'll throw them in the dryer.”

I glanced at him over my shoulder and revised my decision. That shit wasn't worth washing or drying anymore. It would only fall apart.

“…or rather get you something new.”

Without looking, I threw a towel I grabbed from my closet in his direction and headed for the door. Maybe some of my dad's sweat pants would fit him better than mine. That my shirts were by far too small for him was already established.

As I reached for the door knob I felt a cold hand grab me. It took me a considerable effort not to shriek or randomly hit everything around me. Phew. That would have been quite embarrassing. Even for me, who was all made of flailing limbs. I was still a totally manly man.

I was pulled back and twisted around. Fuck. Derek's eyes were at least no longer red, but looked unfocused and blurry as he pulled me towards my bed. I almost stumbled over the towel he had not bothered to catch. My brain told me to grab it, but Derek's steel grip on my arm made it rather hard. Ouch. That would probably bruise. I yipped as he yanked me forward.

“What the hell Derek?!”

I jerked it free and as he finally stood still again I observed he did at least half of what I told him. My heart embarrassingly skipped a beat as I realized he was naked. My mouth fell open and I felt my eyes wander down his perfect abs. Unfair! I’m pretty sure I’d never look like this even with training. But fuck was this guy ripped...it was so absolutely not fair. Gulping I averted my gaze as it landed on the tiny trail of hair underneath his navel.

Blinking a few times to focus again I picked up the towel. If those sleeping pills weren't so calming, I'd be rather red headed by now. Full tomato mode. Sure, I had seen several guys naked, Lacrosse locker room and all, but Derek was... quite handsome. And maybe – just maybe – there was something like attraction towards him.

Carefully, trying not to eye up his junk, which was totally a hard task, I returned my attention to him and tried handing him the fluffy blue thing. He just stared at me with empty eyes. My brows furrowed in worry. Not creepy at all. Feel free to stare right through me. I grumbled but he still didn’t move.

Alrighty then. Time for another dumb move. I took one more step and cautiously started reaching for him, watching his eyes dart to my arm, probably pondering whether he should just rip it off or shove me away. But he didn’t move an inch. Finally, the towel made contact with his skin. I started drying off his chest in slow circles. Again, no reaction. At least my throat was still where it was supposed to be. Alpha touching time, yay. My fingers grazed his firm cold chest…

Oh, wait. Cold. His hand had also been cold when he had grabbed me. Why the hell was he cold?

I put the towel, less cautious now, on his shoulder and gently touched his neck. He snarled and I was still scared to lose my fingers if I moved too quickly. Neck maybe wasn’t the greatest idea. Wolf stuff. But again, he settled for a snarl and didn’t opt for snacking on my fingers.

Fuck. He was freezing. That was actually quite concerning. Had the weather really been so bad? It _did_ rain for the better part of the night and the almighty alpha probably had had worn nothing besides his shirt and leather jacket. Which he didn’t have on when he came here, so maybe…

While I started losing myself in my thoughts, Derek leaned into my hand on his neck. Surprised by the different feel my eyes flicked to his neck. When I caught up on what he did I blinked in surprise, mouth slightly agape. Um, okay. That was new.

“Are you… all right?” I whispered. Why the fuck did I whisper?

Bit by bit I tried removing my hand, but again he stopped me by putting his fingers around my wrist. A low growl let his throat vibrate underneath my fingers. It wasn't threatening, complaining maybe, which disturbed me even more. Threats were something I was used to from him. But letting me touch him? Not so much.

His cold skin slowly warmed from my touch, so I lingered for a little longer. He was simply cold and craved warmth. That was all there was to it.

Like before I freed my wrist, although gentler than the first time. Still, Derek commented with a small whine that made my stomach clench and my dick twitch. He was not even acting human and still aroused me. Totally like him. And like me. Pathetic. I sighed through my nose and shook my head in disbelief at myself. _Down boy, down._

While I pulled the towel from his shoulder and started rubbing his hair dry – what was he? A little child? - he inched closer, less forceful, almost cautious, as if he was afraid to scare me away. He was goddamn right. The muscles in my legs were tense, my movements a little twitchy despite my efforts. I eyed him with suspicion, but he didn’t let it hinder him. My heart skipped a beat as he leant in, nudged his nose in the crook of my neck and snuffled slightly. His cold hands elicited a shiver from me as the preyed under the hem of my shirt and slid upwards.

Oh. My. God. My teenage hormones so couldn’t deal with Derek fucking sex-on-legs Hale being naked and touchy. With me. The untrustworthy cheeky teen. I breathed heavily and tried not to move around as he apparently scented me up. He had done that before, but definitely not on my neck and not so intimately tender.

Derek’s cold nose now traced my jaw, his lips sometimes touching my skin – accidently? – on his path. My eyelids fluttered shut, my heart racing away within my chest, a whine on my lips. This was not normal. Not normal at all. Nope.

I sucked in a breath as his lips connected with my skin. And again. And again. Definitely not an accident. How was I supposed to deal with this? I could feel my pants tenting due to the hard on I was developing. Like the shameful horny teen I was I tried to hide it by moving my hips away from his. If I wanted to keep the embarrassment down to a minimum, he had to stop… _this_. Whatever it was.

“Derek?” I tried, my voice strangely dry and raspy.

“Shut up.”

I flinched, surprised that he actually answered. With words. Wow. He finally chose to speak and that’s what he says? I was about to complain aloud as I opened my eyes and met his gaze and every word got stuck on the tip of my tongue. His green eyes weren’t all that empty anymore, but still dark, hooded with emotions I couldn’t read.

He drew me in closer, his hands still on my back, and put his forehead against my own, slowly rubbing his nose along mine. It made me tremble, inside and out. I could feel his warm breath against my face, his stubble rubbing along my cheek. My chest got tighter and I couldn’t suppress a whine.

“Breathe,” he commanded.

Oh. Yeah. Breathing. Good idea. I sucked in a breath, inhaling the scent of the muscle packed eye candy in front of me. He smelt like rain, forest, sweat and –of course- leather. Mostly unconsciously I licked over my lips and let my eyes flutter shut.

I felt his nose wander down again, back over my jaw to my neck. Suddenly he stopped the motion, removing his now warmer hands from under my shirt and tugging at my hoodie impatiently. My eyes shot open and I frowned, examining his face with worry until I saw the wrinkled nose and the irritated look he gave the piece of clothing.

“Off.”

Still monosyllabic, huh? With a sigh I removed my hands from Derek’s chest – which I seriously didn’t remember putting there - and pulled at the neck of the hoodie to get it over my head. Impatient with my slow move, his hands pulled it off faster.

Did it smell that bad?

While I was still wondering what this was about, I was yet again distracted from the weirdly behaving sourwolf. A content nuzzle came from the still slightly wet wolf as he threw it across the room. That sound sent shivers down my spine. It was weird to hear such a pleased sound from him. Usually a groan was all you got. Even for saving his ass. Yup, we’re still milking that.

Surprisingly I missed how he bent down, but not how his teeth grazed over the thin skin on my shoulder. I was slightly frightened at having a not quite mentally present predator so close to my throat but my hard on twitched anyways. Traitor.

I even _moaned_ at the feeling of his lips on me. Instantly I bit down on my lower lip to keep me from any other humiliating sounds. That plan didn’t work out that well since I was suddenly pressed against the wall, Derek’s teeth closed over my skin on the verge of breaking it in a not so gentle bite, a rather enticing sound emerging from his throat and his groin which I had tried to evade tightly pressed to mine.

I exhaled heavily as my head fell back to give him more access, the fear of baring my throat forgotten. He appreciated this with a groan as his hands grabbed my ass roughly, which I had totally nothing against, and lifted me up. Suppressing another moan my legs automatically wrapped around his naked hips. Yup automatically. Not intentional. Well, maybe a teeny weeny little bit.

My mind had gone eerily silent as it was focused on how Derek’s firm chest pressed hard against me, not leaving any space between us. I loved how my eyes were allowed to wander unpunished over the body I before merely dared to glance at for too long. Yes I glanced. He’s hot. I have eyes. Don’t blame me.

His hips thrust up against me, creating some delightful friction for my now achingly hard dick. My breathing was solely made of panting and moaning, my hands clutching at his shoulders. I somehow managed to hinder myself from dragging my nails across his back. Sure, it would heal instantly, but maybe whatever was happening here would break apart if I clung too tightly. And honestly, I didn’t want to risk it at this point.

After another moment of him gnawing on my neck with feral sounds I yelped at feeling his boner. His bare hard on. Naked. Entirely. My brain processed the info grotesquely slow and I wasn’t sure whether it was due to my sleeping pills or the fact that a freaking huge penis was aligned with mine, which felt too surreal to be truly happening.

But at some point it reached my brain and I whimpered as I felt it rub against me through the thin fabric of my sweats. This guy who under normal circumstances didn’t spare me a second look was hard for me. He _wanted_ me. This was actually happening. My heart rate went up instantly at the thought. Maybe for once I could have what I wanted.

Despite that thought, worry came back to my clouded mind as my fingertips mapped his strong back, which was still too cold, be it human or werewolf. I cleared my throat slightly as I didn’t trust my voice to not break while talking. It sounded like I didn’t drink anything for months nonetheless.

“Derek. Bed,” I croaked.

Elaborate. Not quite like the rant that normally came from me, but it was all I could get out at the moment. My blood was elsewhere and my brain had the dumb. I needed him warm and on me and if that wasn’t reason enough, the wall was also cold and hard against my back. Derek seemed to hear my plea and he followed willingly.

In seconds I landed on the bed, the heavy body of the alpha wolf following promptly, grabbing me in another steel grip as he positioned himself behind me. Again, I felt his hard on, this time shoved in between the cheeks of my ass. My breath caught once more as he licked the crook of my neck delicately before sucking on my skin.

If I thought my mind was blank before, it now became a vacuum. Derek’s hand easily slid over my hip bone and underneath the waistband of my sweats, right to the base of my cock, his fingers encircling it without hesitation. Wow. He was really up for some sexy time. Derek fucking Hale. I was still confused to how things had come to this, but I could enjoy it while it lasted and deal with the consequences later on, right?

I pushed my ass back into him tentatively, moving my hips in slow circling thrusts, jerking forth into his hand and back on his erection. The approving sound he made rumbled through his whole body and into mine. I shivered with lust already when he pressed his other hand in the mattress underneath my ribs to snake around to my front, tugging my shirt up. He splayed out the a little too sharp fingers of his large hand on my chest and pulled me taut against him. With a yelp I let it happen, not that there was much I could have done. I was at his mercy. The thought was alarming but not entirely new.

It lingered under the surface when Derek’s bruising touch lessened and his hand wandered up to one of my nipples, tugging and twisting it until I whimpered in delight. I never knew pain was so close to pleasure, but it made sense now. It was agony, longing, despair, bliss. A smile tugged at my lips.

Derek slowly warmed in my heat, his hips in constant motion against mine. At last he seemed to get impatient with something, grunted in annoyance and removed both his hands. Surprised I turned my head to look back at him, the question evident in my eyes. He didn’t leave me time to wonder as he got to his knees, roughly grabbed the hem of my shirt and yanked it up. Barely, I managed to lift my arms and upper body to let him remove it before he tore it apart in his impatience.

Huffing he shoved at my shoulder until I was on my belly. I couldn’t see anymore what he was doing, couldn’t even turn my head, because he had put a hand between my shoulder blades and pressed me into the mattress. I felt another eager tug on my pants and lifted my ass off, to allow him to pull it down. It was embarrassing, exposing myself like this, ass up and face down, but I found myself wanting it nonetheless, trembling as I offered myself.

I squealed when a tongue lapped down my crack in a long stroke. He wasn’t really…yes. Yes he was. My body tingled, unsure what to think of having someone down there, using his tongue to – yeah. I turned my head as far as the pressure on my back would let me and moaned at the sight of Derek burrowing himself between my cheeks.

He focused his tongue on my puckered hole, changing from broad licks to pointed poking. My hands clenched the sheets tightly to the point it should hurt, but I felt nothing but pleasure at the feeling Derek was inflicting on me. I whined, wanting more than shallow strokes, but he seemed to be eager to continue until I would fall apart. My neck hurt from the angle and I stopped trying to look at him, just pushing back in his face. I needed more.

“Derek…please….”

His tongue vanished and I whimpered at the loss, loosening my hands from the sheets, almost sure that my needy plead had spooked him and he had fled silently. I trembled, not ready to turn around and verify my assumption.

I winced as an unexpected hand returned to my hips to hold me steady. Relieved I chuckled until a growl shut me up and a spit slick finger prodded at my entrance, pushing slightly. Lust rolled over me. It would be inside of me shortly, I realized. Eager anticipation made me moan. But my mind didn’t stop. He _would be inside of me_. Oh my god. Derek will fuck me.

For a second, panic mixed with the lust. I liked Derek. There was no denying that anymore. Not here, not now. But what if this was not what _he_ really wanted? If it was just warmth and pack he craved and not _me_? I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to keep seeing him if he regretted in the morning what had happened.

But I couldn’t help being selfish. I wanted him, needed him. For once I could feel wanted and if it ruined me, ruined what little companionship we’ve built, I would bear with it. With the morning sun I would let go, just like he would. But tonight it would be just us, no tomorrow.

As if he knew I had made up my mind to enjoy this as much as I could, he finally pushed inside. I groaned at the intrusive feeling, bathed in the way he wriggled it around. He pulled it back not without a pang of hurt. I flinched. Lube.

I reached for my nightstand until I found the bottle I was looking for, glad that for once it paid off to jerk off too often to store it further from the bed. While Derek still tried to move his finger, I shoved it in his direction. Luckily, he took the hint, even in his feral state, and applied a generous amount on his finger before letting a cold glob drop down into my rim.

Contented he rumbled when his finger slid in more easily and - more importantly - further than before. I arched my back as I accommodated to his movements. There was no rhythm to it yet, just him prying me open for more to come. Impatiently he added a second one, shoving into me rather hard. I gasped as again discomfort shot through my body. But faster than before the throbbing was replaced with pleasuring warmth creeping through me. My hips rolled onto his fingers by themselves. I still needed more, was eager to take what he would give. I’d take it all.

Derek scissored his fingers inside of me and another loud moan slipped from my lips. His other hand on my hands gripped tightly to hold me still, but I couldn’t help the twitch of my hips. It felt good. More than good. My cock was dripping, overly pleasured by the new sensations I was filled with and the knowledge that it was Derek who was doing this. My gut clenched in agony. _More_. The feeling was addicting.

I moaned accusingly as the pressure in me disappeared, the fingers gone, leaving me with emptiness. Derek growled and manhandled me around by my hips. I landed on my back, my chest heaving with my fastened breath. With lusting eyes I stared at him, longing to trace the line of his abs, his arms, his marvelous chest.

When he crawled over me, I realized that I _could._ He had let me touch him before too, enjoyed it even. Trembling I let my fingers ghost over his cheek, following the movement with my eyes until a content huff made me look at him. Our eyes locked and once again breath escaped me. Without looking away he pressed my hand to his cheek, then slowly guided it down over his neck, down his chest. My trembling stopped and he let go. I averted my eyes, feeling the heat spread in my face.

Now that his hands were free again, he parted my legs and settled in between them. I could hear the blood rush in my ears as I reached for the lube with stupid courage and squeezed some of it into my hand. My gaze flicked down his body and I drank in the imagery. He was big. Of course. I almost snorted, but was too enticed to do so. Derek had one of his strong hands wrapped around his considerable length, which dripped almost as badly as mine.

When I came back to my senses I made an effort not to tremble again and reached for his dick with faked courage. Fake it till you make it. He hissed as my long fingers made contact, removing his own hand to make room for mine as I spread the lube generously. I shuffled until I was half sitting to get a better grip and wrapped my fingers around his cock tightly. My heart skipped a beat as his eyes rolled back in unmasked pleasure.

I wanted to make him come. He wasn’t far from it. I saw it in the way his abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched, how he eagerly moved towards my almost punishingly tight grip. But the fear that it would be over with that kept me from dwelling on the thought of giving him a proper hand or blowjob. Oh how I would love to wrap my lips around him.

With a last twist of my wrist I pulled him towards me, opened my legs as far as I could, guiding him to the depths of me I needed him in. A whimper came out of his soft lips as he followed my lead. I pulled my hand away, giving him space to wrap his own around it to guide it, while I my fingers found their way around his neck, digging nails into the sensitive skin.

I sighed as his bare cock slid down my slick crack, before he positioned his length against my hole. I watched Derek as he stared at his dick in concentration, brows furrowed into one line. When he finally pushed forward, I moved to meet him. I had expected the sharp pain that shot through me as his thick cockhead passed the tight ring of muscle, so I only hissed lowly. With a deep breath I relished the sweet moments he gave me to accommodate. The sensation was burning and somehow still uncomfortable.

When I looked up, his eyes glowed in the deep red I had learned to love. My heart ached, and I knew he was fighting with his feral side over just pushing in further. I took a deep breath, touched his arm before I gave a sharp nod and braced myself with my eyes clenched shut.

With one hard jerky thrust of his hips he lodged himself inside of me. I squeaked with discomfort, throwing my head from side to side, panting heavily. My dick had flopped on my stomach, not quite as hard as it had been before.

Derek grunted and started slowly pulling back, than slamming back in. I bit my lip. It would be worth it. I knew it. I just needed to relax, accommodate. I could do this. I forced myself to open up, to breathe. Breathing worked surprisingly.

Strong hands lifted my ass off the sheets and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. Again he pulled out slowly, only to plunge forward with force. A cry escaped my lips as my vision was flecked with white spots and a stinging pleasure bore itself through my spine.

Derek roared at my renewed arousal and rammed himself inside of me. I now greeted every thrust of his with a moan and arched my back in desperation when he hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. With a constant rumbling in his throat, Derek finally found a rhythm. It was on the verge of brutal. Fast and hard.

My eyes rolled back as the blindingly white pleasure stayed, only slightly tinted black at the edges with pain. Not enough to stop me, not anywhere near stopping him.

“Derek..!!”

His hands grabbed my hips tighter, promising to leave marks, and I pulled him in deeper, pushing into his back with my heels as he pistoled into me. All my mind screamed was more, more, more. Hungrily I wrapped my other hand around his neck to join the other and pulled myself up towards him. I moaned as this allowed him to penetrate even deeper, gravity doing its part. It slowed the rhythm for a moment as I dragged my nails over his back harshly and dug my chin into his shoulder.

Derek’s hips went erratic in short clumsy thrusts before he pushed me back down, his body closer to mine. The better leverage allowed him to continue with the punishing speed while I pulled at his soft hair and licked at his neck. He tasted salty, musky, dark.

I moaned as his trained abs came into contact with my raging erection, finally giving it friction. I tugged hard at his hair as pleasure ripped through me and I felt my balls tighten. Derek took the hint and put his heavy body even closer to mine without completely crushing me underneath him. I wished this would last longer, but I couldn’t…

When the brooding man again hit the indescribable spot inside of me with force I was tipped over the edge, my balls twitching, my gut clenching tightly and then – release. I bit down on curve of his neck until I tasted iron mixed with the salt. Spurts of hot sticky come covered both our stomachs as my head lolled from side to side. Derek hissed at the sudden pain I had caused him, but my mark was already fading.

With hooded eyes I watched Derek, as my high slowly subsided. His mouth was slightly open, his head tipped back, lust written all over his handsome features. The long lashes threw shadows over his high cheekbones, the dimly lit room sharpening the contours of his face.

It took him only a few seconds more to follow after me, his rhythmic thrusts replaced with irregular lunges. He pressed himself forward with a last shove, threw his head back roaring through dropped fangs. He was bent into a tense curve as he released himself buried inside of me. I writhed underneath him, feeling every warm spurt and mewled.

Panting, Derek collapsed on me. His breathing was ragged and soft whines mixed with it as he started licking the crook of my neck. I let him be and sighed contentedly when he settled along my body, pulling my front flush against his, one of his hands prodding at my hole. I grumbled slightly feeling his callused fingers touching the soreness and smearing the cum around that leaked from it, before pushing it back in.

My eyelids drooped as I settled against Derek’s hard muscles. His skin had reheated to an acceptable temperature, finally. With a slight shiver I pulled the covers over us, the wolf only growling at me without heat as I moved. I snuggled into his chest again, tangling our legs and he buried his nose just underneath my ear.

“Mine.”

The whisper was so soft that I was sure I had imagined it. I still smiled to myself as I drifted off.

Hours later I woke up shivering and sore. He was gone.


End file.
